


It's Cold Out There

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [12]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Being Sleepy, Black Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Gentle Sex, Holding and Cuddled Him, Implied Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut, Staring in his eyes, Stayed Close, Touching, Winter, loving, staying warm, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar is with his lover and boyfriend, Riley for christmas. They stay warm from the cold.





	It's Cold Out There

It's christmas day. Lamar and Riley were spending it together this year. They didn't last year, so they decided to spend christmas together now.

 

They're in a romantic relationship.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They are in the living room, sat down on the ground, near each other.

 

Both of them opened gifts. 

 

Lamar opens his gift from Riley now. It was a dark green scarf. 

 

Riley smiles, he grabbed it from the box.

 

He wrapped the scarf around Lamar's neck and pulled him closer, gently. 

 

Lamar felt Riley warm breath, as he blushed.

 

Riley smiled again. He kissed Lamar on the lips, lovingly.

 

Lamar smiles against Riley's lips.

 

They kept kissing, for a minute. Until they pull apart, from that kiss.

 

Riley wrapped his arms around Lamar, holding him.

 

“I love you, Lamar. Merry christmas.” he said, into Lamar's ear.

 

Lamar still had a smile, especially at that.

 

“I love you too, Riley.” Lamar said to him.

 

Riley also kept his smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They stayed there, being inside together. It was a lot warmer in here, than it was outside. Out there it was cold, it snowed because winter had finally came.

 

Riley liked the cold, but he decided to stay and keep his lover warm, instead of going out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They were cuddling in the bed, under the blankets, staying warm now.

 

Riley touched Lamar, his stare on his lover's body. He also kisses down Lamar's body.

 

Lamar was moaning at that, in a quiet way. He was blushing again, deeply.

 

Riley kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a slight dark mark there.

 

Lamar let out another moan to that.

 

They takes off their clothes, putting them on the ground.

 

Both of them were naked now.

 

Lamar was laying on his back, against the bed.

 

Riley was on top of him.

 

He grabs the bottle of lube and a condom, from the nightstand drawer. He puts both on. After he rolled the condom down his erection, he also started lubing it. He also lubed Lamar's entrance. He puts the bottle back in the drawer, closing it too.

 

After that, he stays close to him, as he spreads Lamar's legs open. Then, he positions his dick on Lamar's entrance.

 

Lamar shuttered at the feeling. He also shivered against Riley's touch.

 

Riley leaned down, in Lamar's lips, kissing him.

 

Lamar hummed at the kiss, loving it again.

 

Riley pushed inside Lamar.

 

Lamar moans again.

 

Riley kept thrusting, in and out of him. His thrusts were gentle and slow paced.

 

He keeps going, as he made love to Lamar. He thrusted a bit more in him.

 

Lamar arched his back, under Riley. He lets out a moan.

 

That warmth between their bodies felt nice.

 

“R-Riley~” Lamar moaned softly, quietly staring at him.

 

Riley also stared at Lamar. He moans silently. “Lamar~”

 

They both kissed again, with a hum.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, they both came.

 

Riley slowly pulled out. He gets rid of the condom, as he tied it. He threw it away.

 

They lay down again. They cuddled a bit, snuggling and nuzzling each other.

 

Lamar snuggled closer to him. He stayed in Riley's arms. He closed his eyes. He smiled again now.

 

Riley also smiles. He holds him, affectionately, in his arms.

 

They loved it, that loving silence between them.

 

After awhile, they both fall asleep, peacefully together. 

 


End file.
